The Wolf at the Back Door
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: Miroku is lost on a Montana mountain, where he meets Koga. YAOI


This was written for my good friend, Abraxas. He specifically asked for these characters and this setting.

This actually won Joint Third Place in the Yaoi category, IYFG 1st Quarter 2009 Awards. O.O

**The Wolf at the Back Door**

Shifting his day pack, Miroku tightened his grip on the shakujo and gazed around, finally admitting to being to being hopeless lost. It all looked the same to him, no matter which direction he turned.

To make matters worse, the wind began to pick up and the sun was going down, taking the warm temperatures with it.

Instead of panicking, he took stock of his current situation and began formulating a plan to survive a chilly night on a Montana mountainside. Though he would not be missed immediately, he knew a search party would eventually be sent. His chances for survival depended on him staying in one spot and staying in one piece.

'Ok… food, water and shelter,' he mused.

He had food leftover from the lunch he packed that morning: a couple energy bars, an apple and a beef jerky stick. He had two water bottles he just filled from the last stream he crossed, so shelter was the last item he needed to procure… and the hardest.

According to the information packet the resort provided the guests, hikers needed to watch for bear, mountain lion and wolves. Even though it was widely believed the ranchers had all but eradicated the wolf packs, Miroku thought it best to err on the side of caution.

The choices for accommodations were therefore limited… he could sleep in a tree, or find a cave. The tree option offered ample protection with the added bonus of freezing his ass off all night. The cave option looked much better, but he only had about an hour to find one before the sun set completely. Maybe he would get lucky…

*****

Miroku thanked every deity he could think of as he quickly gathered dry kindling and logs. In no time, he was able to coax a tiny spark into a healthy blaze. He'd found a small cave, and a fire near the entrance would help to provide warmth and protection from any predator who saw him as a menu item.

Sitting among the leaves he raked together for a bed, he ate the apple, sipped a little water and watched the flames dance. Strong gusts whipped branches as shadows lengthened, deepened and eventually melded together. Soon a perfect darkness claimed the land, as no moon had risen, and the trees blocked the stars from his view.

Between the howls of the wind, the relative silence of the forest and his excellent hearing told him the night stalkers were awake and hunting for their dinner. He felt fairly safe, but kept his walking stick within easy reach, just in case.

With nothing to distract his attention, he began to meditate as he gazed at the hypnotic flickering of orange and yellow tongues.

*****

He jerked awake, confused. When had he fallen asleep, and for how long? That thought scared him as he splashed a little water on his face, and then started adding leaves and twigs to the dying embers. Within minutes he fed it back into a roaring fire and saw by his watch the hour was approaching midnight.

Still six or seven hours until dawn… this was one long night.

Hairs stood up on his nape as he experienced a creepy 'being watched' feeling. Peering out into the gloom, his eyesight was spoiled by the glow of his fire. He tried looking past, to the edges but saw nothing. As he was about to admonish himself for being silly, he saw a pair of wicked feral eyes staring back… assessing him.

The yellow light of the flame made them appear otherworldly and he gasped in surprise while simultaneously shoving further back into the cave and grabbing up his staff, the rings jangling like his nerves. The eyes blinked out, disappearing completely.

Miroku's chest heaved as adrenaline pumped through his veins and he chanted as he tried to calm himself. _Good thing I woke when I did_, he thought with a wry laugh, _I might be_ _missing a few key parts otherwise_.

Obviously this predator, for he was sure that's what it was, was in search of easy prey. It was gone now and he could relax, right? If only he had someone with him, he wouldn't feel so alone. The inane thought made him smile, but he really did wish he had a companion about now.

He had no family, so his life was basically a solitary one, though it wasn't required to be. For some reason, people tended distance themselves from him, presumably out of respect for his calling. They were friendly enough, but never truly intimate on any level. It made for a lonely existence. Though he was confident and very independent, he longed for the easy camaraderie he witnessed others enjoying.

Gazing forlornly into the night, he saw a shadowy figure materialize just outside the light being thrown off. It was a young man, about his own age, but was he wearing… a buckskin loincloth? Was this one of the wild mountain men he had heard rumors of?

The person made no movement or sound.

"Hello?" Miroku said, his voice a little high and squeaky from his recent fright. "Ahem… I mean, welcome! There are wild animals hunting nearby, would you care to take shelter here with me and share my fire?"

The figure remained still, watching him.

"I assure you," the monk continued, "no harm will befall you. I'm a Buddhist monk, a holy man of peace."

After a few long moments, the individual moved to the very edge of light and Miroku could see his features a bit clearer. He inhaled sharply, for the man was uncommonly pleasing to the eyes.

His face had strong friendly features and lively blue eyes, set off by the deep rich brown of his long hair, pulled back into a neat, high ponytail. His torso, covered only by a fur vest, was lean but well-muscled, like he spent many hours working outdoors. His arms, folded across this chest in accordance to the cocky stance he held, were big and strong… as were his legs, obviously used to running across the mountain terrain.

The warm light of the fire made his skin emit a golden hue and showed it to be flawless. Miroku was sure nothing this beautiful could be human.

The arrogant youth spoke with a deep rich tone. "I am Koga. I appreciate the welcome but you are in my territory, specifically… my den, making you _my_ guest at the fire."

The monk smiled gently. "Please forgive my mistake. I lost my way while hiking and found this place. I had hoped to remain here until the rescuers find me. My name is Miroku."

Koga looked meaningfully at the lethal staff the priest still gripped, and raised an eyebrow mockingly. "A man of peace you say? More like a man who leaves pieces behind, I think."

"Heh heh…" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment as he put the shakujo aside. "I thought I saw something out there… I'm just a little jumpy. Please, sit."

Koga crouched down on his haunches across from the monk, keeping out of range of the weapon. Acute senses had already ascertained all that the priest was, and he scented no dangerous intentions from this unusual human, but one could never be certain. He found the monk's eyes particularly mesmerizing. Not only were they a beautiful violet hue, but they held a painful loneliness the wolf understood all to well.

Miruko, grateful for the company, began to fill in the silence between them with conversational chatter. "So this beautiful land is yours then! Would it be possible for you to guide me back to the Elk Lake Resort trail in the morning? I'm an exchange student from Tokyo and decided to visit this resort while on Spring break from UCLA. I went hiking to find a quiet place to meditate and somehow took a wrong turn."

The young male's sharp eyes took in details while Miroku explained how he came to be in Montana. Though he was dressed strangely for a monk, in jeans, hiking boots and purple flannel shirt, he did appear to be what he claimed. He was a free spirit, much like himself, attractive and surprisingly intelligent, for a human.

Koga wondered just how far he could push the tolerances of this interesting man.

The wolf relaxed a little, and leaned forward onto his palms, as if he would spring. This brought his face further into the light, and he grinned devilishly at the priest. Let's see what this monk was truly made of… It is one thing to claim to live a lifestyle that respects all others; it is another to be confronted with a living nightmare.

Miroku gasped in shock, for he could now see clearly what the flickering firelight had teased him with earlier. His initial instincts had been right; this being was not a man. Koga had pointed ears, deadly claws on his fingertips and elongated canines. "You're not human, are you?" he whispered, feeling stupid for saying it.

Koga laughed heartily, flashing those perfect white teeth. He had to give the guy credit… though his fear spiked, he did not scream out loud like a little girl.

"I am called many things… werewolf, wolfman, ookami… It is all the same. You have undoubtedly heard legends and folklore about us. Most of it is false, of course. We are not tied to the whim of the moon's phases, nor do silver bullets have a magic effect. We don't kill indiscriminately and are not solitary. In fact, I am the leader of the pack in this region."

Miroku calmed down considerably as he took this all in, instinctively knowing this ookami was not an immediate threat. After all, if Koga wanted him dead, he doubted they would be speaking now.

Koga, sensing the monk's acceptance, moved into the den to sit beside him.

*****

They talked and joked for quite some time, each one thoroughly enjoying not only the conversation, but the delightful and engaging personality of the other. It was discovered they had much in common, mainly that both were held apart from the general populace of their respected communities due to their positions and the responsibilities to those who depended on them. It was a rare treat for both men to actually find someone who understood the pressures of leadership.

*****

The hour was quite late when unintentionally Miroku yawned hugely, causing Koga to do the same. They shared a laugh, then the monk said, "I'm tired and I have a long day of hiking ahead. I think I'll turn in."

Koga nodded his agreement and gestured at the leaf bed Miroku had hastily constructed. "I have something better than leaves to sleep on." He went to the back of the cave and pulled a pile of furs from a hidden alcove. Miroku helped to spread them on the floor, noticing it was becoming more difficult to see.

"The fire is already dying down," the priest observed sadly. "I'm afraid I didn't gather enough fuel to keep it going all night, and it's too dark for me to find more. Unless you've got a stack of firewood hidden nearby, I doubt we'll get much sleep tonight with these frigid temperatures."

Koga snorted. "I don't fetch sticks like a mangy mutt, priest! We will simply sleep together. I will keep you warmer than any campfire on even the coldest night."

Miroku's hands came up instantly, as if to ward off the very idea. "Oh no! Thanks though! I don't think I can… ah… you know… with… ah… a guy I just met in the woods. Not that I don't appreciate the offer!"

Koga tilted his head to one side and studied the stammering monk intently.

"I wasn't offering my bed in that sense, though is true we ookami do not limit ourselves to one gender. As leader and dominant male of my tribe, it is my right to claim females as well as subordinate males, but only the willing. It bonds us, physically and spiritually… unwilling ookami are free to leave. _You_ are not a member of my pack. I offered only shared sleeping because I can see no sense in you freezing to death. If it makes you feel more comfortable, you can sleep next to my true form."

With that, his nose and jaw began morphing into a tooth-filled snout as he grew larger in size.

Miroku realized he would soon be in this small cave with an insanely huge wolf. It decidedly _did not_ make him more comfortable. Just how much control did Koga have over his feral animalistic side? The monk was not about to find out.

"Please don't! I would rather sleep with you in your more 'human' shape!" he blurted, then recognized just how that sounded. "Not sleep _**with**_ you! I don't mean that! I mean, you know, sleep _**next**_ to you…"

Koga, now fully transformed back, smiled with extreme patience and held up a clawed hand. "I got it, I got it already… I told you, I _would_ only join with a willing _pack_ _member_, you can shut up now!"

Arranging the furs, they settled down to sleep on their sides, Miroku tucked up into the curve of Koga's form. He had been leery of actual touching, but Koga growled 'Relax already!' in annoyance and pulled him snug to his front, while throwing his arm across the monk's upper torso.

Miroku, stiff and unsure at first, found he rather enjoyed being held close by another, especially one he found attractive in appearance and personality. His cold and aching body relished the heat radiating from the ookami, and soon he thankfully pressed back into Koga's body. Deep heavy breathing, in tandem, filled the silence of the cave.

Hours later, Miroku woke slowly and recalled where he was. He was now facing Koga, so he must have rolled over in his sleep. For the first time in a long time he felt cared for and protected, emotionally and physically intimate with another. He was disappointed the night was over; this connected feeling was one he was reluctant to surrender.

He refused to open his eyes to morning as he snuggled closer to the one embracing him, burying his face further into the wolf's chest. Inhaling deeply, he took in the warm clean scent of masculine skin kissed by sun, grass, pine, and fur. This was a moment to savor and commit to memory.

His hand, he discovered, lay across the wolf's hip. Miroku carefully spread his fingers down Koga's flank, and used his curious fingertips to gently knead the muscle. He imagined what lay under the soft buckskin.

A low contented rumbling ran through the torso his face was buried in. Miroku froze. How embarrassing to be caught surreptitiously fondling the alpha ookami's ass!

"Are you applying for pack membership monk?"

A/N: Reviews are welcome, but not required. Possible side-effects of leaving one may include heavy breathing, accelerated pulse, maniacal laughter and ultimately result in more offerings from me.


End file.
